The Devil's Angel
by Koldra the Trickster
Summary: "I can not believe that you said that even after I said to not mention it!" I shouted at him "I can not believe that you went that far and that low, if you want to make it to the Christmas Bowl, then find yourself a new analysts." I said and walked away from him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Eyeshield 21

"YA-HA!"

I jumped from my bed when the voice boomed into my ears. I looked over that the clock on my nightstand and saw that it read 5:45 pm. I groaned and picked myself out of bed and got dressed for work. My work uniform is made up of a white button up shirt which I always keep the first two button undone and roll up my sleeves, a pair of black dress pants and black flats. I pulled a brush threw my shoulder blade length dark brown hair. I grabbed my black hooded jacket with white outline of a pitbull with the words above saying in loving memory of JD Tyler.

I let out a sigh and threw the jacket on and walked down the stairs and grabbed my keys and backpack from the kitchen counter. I noticed the door to my dad's room was open, I took a peek inside and saw that he was looking out the window while the tv was going off. I quickly walked and grabbed my phone from where I put it this afternoon and headed out the door to my job.

~At job~

"Excuse me can I get some more tea dear?" an elderly lady asked me while I was walking by to gather some dirty dishes.

"Of course ma'am, what kind of tea did you have?" I asked nicely

"I had white tea my dear." she told me and I was off to make her tea.

"Here you ma'am. Just tell me if you need anything else you need." I told her with a smile and went to collect the dirty dishes.

When I got the three tables that had dirty dishes on them cleared, I looked at the clock and it read 10:30 pm. I let out a sigh and went to work on the dishes.

'I have another two hours of work because someone didn't show up and I have school in the morning. Great.' I thought when I heard the bell of the door indicating we have a new customer or one was leaving. I went out to see if someone new came in or if their was a table I needed to clean.

What I saw was kinda a surprise, two old friends of mine were standing in the doorway and made their way to a table by the door. I pulled my hair into a messy bun to get the hair off my neck so that I could cool down. I walked over to the pair and pulled my notepad and pen out.

"Welcome to the Golden Dragon Valley Cafe, what can I get you guys?" I asked nicely but I could tell the tiredness was setting in but I needed to get this job done.

The bigger of the two with light brown hair whipped his head to the right while the blonde shifted his eyes over to me.

"Angel is that you?!" the light browned hair boy asked while looking like he saw a ghost while the blonde stared at me.

"Yeah it's me Kurita." I said softly to him while trying to keep my voice from sounding really tired.

"Whoa I didn't know you worked here!" Kurita said with a lot of excitement while I looked over at the blonde.

"Hey there Hiruma." I said while going back to the happy Kurita.

"So what can I get you guys?" I asked

"Ummm can I get a cream cake and some tea." Kurita asked

"Sure, anything for you, Hiruma?" I asked while looking at him, he just popped his gum and turned to the window. I shrugged it off and went to get Kurita food and drink. When I came back I placed the sweet cake and tea in front of him.

"Here you go, if you need anything just call me over and I'll be over to help." I said while going off to grab a rag and wipe down the empty tables. While I was putting up chairs and wiping down tables I felt like I had eyes watching me, but me being me just shrugged it off and went back to work.

I got the last chair up on the table and went to turn around to see how they were doing when I ran into something kind of hard and soft at the same time. 'Well considering that I didn't go flying, I can say I didn't run into Kurita.' I thought, I back up and confirmed my suspicions, I ran into Hiruma's chest.

"Sorry about that Hiruma I thought you were still at the table." I said while staring at the 5'9'' football player from my 5'6''.

'Man i'm short compared to him, but I'm a midget compared to Kurita. I really need to catch up with these guys on what they have been doing this summer.' I thought while grabbing the dirty dish rag from the table.

"Che, so this what you have been doing all summer long damn trickster" he said while I walked around him to grab the dishes from Kurita. I smirked at my nickname that he gave me a long time ago.

"Yup, unlike you, I have to work for a paycheck and my paychecks go to important things." I said in a sad voice, while walking to the kitchen. I washed and dried the dishes, put them away and walked back out to the front. I walked to the door and locked it, I pulled the blinds to all the windows and quickly wiped down the booths.

I went to turn around when I ran into something again. I backed up and there again was Hiruma standing behind me.

"Can I help you with something Hiruma?" I asked while looking at him. I noticed the Kurita was standing behind him with a happy expression on his face.

"Yeah there is something you can help us with." he said and I saw that his shadow turned into a devil form. "You're going to be our damn analysts" he continued

"Aren't I always." I said with a smirk while gesturing for them to follow me out the back. I turned the lights off and grabbed my hoodie and backpack and locked the door to the cafe. I checked my phone to see what time it was. I was 12:30, I sighed and looked at the two guys that were standing in front of me.

"So Angel, are you ready to make it to the christmas bowl?" Kurita asked me while we were walking down the street.

"Yes, I am, I just glad I don't have to work anymore at the cafe. Thanks for "talking" with my boss Hiruma." I said while looking between Kurita and Hiruma. I saw Hiruma give his toothy smile and cackle wildly.

After we dropped Kurita off at his place, Hiruma and I walked in peaceful silence towards our houses. Yes I live near the devil himself and tend to find him rather easily around the neighborhood.

"So did you find anyone else to 'join' the football club?" I asked him while we walked. I could see that smirk on his face as he pulled out a piece of paper and dangled it in front of my face. I took a quick look at it before he snatched it away. Names and numbers of people that he will blackmail to get on the team.

"All incoming freshmen huh? Well that's good, maybe some of them will join willingly this-OH CRAP HIRUMA LOOK OUT!" I shouted but too late as a flash of white tackled the quarterback to the ground. I looked at the scene in shock and was trying to hold in my laughter but I wasn't doing too well.

Hiruma was on the ground with a pure white pitbull on him, licking him on the face. I quickly pulled myself together and grabbed the collar of the pitbull and pulled her off of him, then I help him up while he was glaring at the dog. Unfortunately I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer and fell on the ground laughing really hard.

"Think that funny don't cha?!" Hiruma shouted at me while wiping dog slobber off, but I didn't care that was funny.

"Sorry Hiruma, if I had known that Sasha had gotten out a little sooner I would have told you beforehand." I said while controlling my laughter and grab the leather leash that was in my backpack and attached it to the escape artists plain thick brown leather collar attached to her.

"Sure you would have." he said while giving Sasha a glare while she just have him the 'I'm a good girl I didn't do anything wrong' look with her tongue hanging out. After grabbing Sasha we continued on our way, I had to make sure Sasha and Hiruma didn't kill each other. I made sure Hiruma didn't pull a gun out and I had to make sure Sasha didn't lick him to death.

When we reached my house I noticed the lights were still on in the living room and the kitchen. I also noticed the gate to the yard was wide open.

"Okay that is weird I swear that I shut the gate to the yard before I left." I said out loud while walking in. I looked around and didn't see anything which made me wonder if my dad did something or Sasha broke the lock...again. I examined the gate and sure enough the lock was broken.

I looked down at Sasha and she hung her head down by her feet. I couldn't stay mad at her for long especially with that face.

"Well I know where I will be going after-"

"After football practice." Hiruma said making me jump. "Geez jump much?" Hiruma cackled while I sent a glare at him.

"Okay after football practice. I swear your mind can be so- oof!" I said while crashing into Hiruma chest.

"What the?!" Hiruma shouted above my head, I looked down and noticed that Sasha's leash was wrapped around mine and Hiruma's legs. I looked to the left and saw Sasha was just wagging her tail and look up with her heterochromatic blue and brown eyes and looking so innocent. The situation that we were in was kinda awkward, I was flushed with Hiruma's body.

"I'm gonna shoot your dog when I get out of this!" Hiruma shouted. I laughed, trying to hide the blush on my face and shifted trying to get my leg loose but that didn't work.

"Hiruma, I think you need to figure out where Cerberus is, I can't take much more of this." I mumbled into his chest.

"Angel…let me guess Sasha?" came a really deep male voice from behind me.

"Ah! Dad! What are you still doing up?" I asked in surprise while turning my head to see him in the doorway.

"Here let me help you two out." my father said while wheeling himself down to where we are. After he untangled us, Hiruma and I separated. I looked over and saw Hiruma was staring at my father.

"Thank you for walking me home Hiruma, I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said while waiting for my dad and Sasha to go into the yard.

"You're very late getting home." my father said

"I know, someone decided to not show up and my boss asked me to close up." I said not knowing Hiruma was still there. I was pulling the chain around the fence when my dad spoke up.

"You're too nice to say no to anyone that needs help." he said when I latched the lock on the chain.

"Yeah I know, I'm glad that I don't have to work at the cafe any more." I sighed while opening the door for him. After nearly getting mowed down by Sasha I shut the door and locked it and made my way up the stairs to my room. I threw my backpack and jacket on the bed and walked over to the dresser and grabbed a very large dark grey t-shirt which says "Navy" in navy blue writing and a black pair of male basketball short. I pulled out a pair of underwear and headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. After my shower and getting dressed I walked over to my bed while drying my hair and sat down on my bed.

I threw my towel on the office chair in my room and cleared my bed of anything that didn't need to be on there. I heard a knocking noise on my window which caused me to go to my window. I didn't see anyone when I opened the window. I put my hand on the window sill when I felt something under my left palm.

I looked down and saw a necklace with a pair of silver bat wings and a blue heart in between the wings on a silver chain.

"You little devil, when did you get that from me?" I asked out loud while looking at the stars. I shut the window, put my necklace down on my nightstand and turned the lights off and slide under the covers. I heard my door open and with the light of the stars I saw Sasha come in and sit down by the side of my bed.

"Come up." I said while patting my bed. She jumped up and laid down and put herself under my arm and let out a big sigh. I let out a yawn and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Eyeshield 21**

I woke up to something licking my face, I turned to the other side of my bed but Sasha was relentless.

"Pfff stop Sasha, haha! Oof!" I said as I hit the floor of my bedroom.

"Oww, that hurt." I said while getting ready for the school day, I pulled on the school uniform and a pair of black leggings. I really hate the uniform, I wish I could wear whatever I want, like back home. I grabbed my four small silver hoops and four black diamond studs and put them in my ears. I put on my necklace on and grabbed my backpack and walked down the stairs with Sasha trailing behind me.

"I'm guess you're alarm clock woke you up this morning." my father said while chuckling coming out of his bedroom, while I put food in Sasha's bowl.

"Yeah." I said while letting out a yawn and grabbing a blueberry muffin that was on the counter. "Okay I'm heading out." I said while shouldering my backpack and munching on my muffin while walking out the kitchen. On my way out I nearly ran into someone walking up to the house.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said

"Oh it alright dear." came a female voice. I looked over and saw a woman, who looks to be in her early thirties with dark blonde hair and brown eyes and is wearing nursing maroon colored scrubs with white tennis shoes.

"Nurse Amanda, sorry for nearly running into you." I told the long dark blonde standing in front of me.

"It's alright Angel. You should hurry off to school or you'll be late." Amanda said while I put the lock on the chain.

"See ya!" I shouted and walked away from the house and to school.

-School-

I walked through the gates of Deimon High and walked to my locker grab the indoor shoes, which to me makes no sense whatsoever, and walked to class.

"Angel, you look so tired today." came Kurita's voice from my right causing me to look over.

"Yeah, I didn't get to sleep until about one in the morning and my furry alarm clock woke me up this morning." I chuckled out while cracking my back.

"Damn Trickster get the fucking hell over here!" came Hiruma's voice from my left, of course the other kids in the hallway quickly ran for cover.

I sighed and walked over to him. I let out a another yawn only this time my jaw popped loudly.

"What do you want?" I asked

He startled me by pushing a piece of paper in my chest, I grabbed the paper and looked at it. It was tournament brackets for this season.

"Why did you hand me this?" I asked looking over the brackets of which school were on it. He pointed and I looked at the Deimon logo and saw the first team we were up against.

"Koigahama Cupids?! Not these idiots again!" I growled out and felt sweat fall down my neck.

"Your favorite team damn trickster." Hiruma cackled and started to walk away from me.

"Where in the hell do you think your going? Get back here!" I shouted and chased Hiruma down the hall.

-Lunch time-

I sat on the roof eating my lunch which was basically peanut butter and nutella sandwich and a bottle of milk. Odd combination? Maybe but I like it and it's the only food that will keep me filled until dinner, that and its a way that I don't have to eat rice and fish all the time.

"Still eating your damn american food huh?" came Hiruma voice from behind me

"So what if I like my "damn american" food. I don't have to worry about something going bad and making me sick." I stated after finishing the last of my sandwich and milk. I saw him cleaning one of his many guns. I laid down on the roof and watched the clouds go by in silence until my phone went off.

"Dad, is there something I can do for you?" I asked in english, mostly out of habit and because I don't really appreciate people listening in on my calls.

"Yeah could you go to the store after school and pick up a few things?" he asked

"Yeah I can do that, what do we need?" I asked grabbing a pen from my backpack and pulled my sleeve of my uniform up.

"We need milk, some meat, apples, an assortment of veggies and dog food." he said

"Wait What!? I just picked up dog food last week!" I exclaimed into the phone

"Well either Sasha is helping herself to seconds or we have a rodent problem." my father said

"Rodent problem sounds more like it." I mumbled casting a glance to Hiruma "Okay I'll pick the stuff up and be home when I can." I said while adding to my list to pick up a new fence lock.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Oh don't forget five o'clock therapy tomorrow." I heard Amanda say while grabbing my backpack and walking over to the door. I froze at the door and my head made a loud thud noise as I lend into the door. I clenched my hand into a fist above my head.

"Thanks for the reminder. Sweetheart see you later." he said, I can hear the smile in his voice. I wanted to cry.

"Yeah, see ya." I said and hung up the phone and walked back into the building.

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Eyeshield 21**

I walked to the store with Hiruma trailing behind me because he has nothing better to do. I walked into the hardware store and went straight for the locks. Finding the one that I saw could keep Sasha in, I paid for it and walked outside and threw it in my backpack. I pulled out my ipod and headphones. I put the headphones around my neck and blasted the music, which the song would at the moment was Say My Name by Destiny's Child.

I walked down the street and got many looks from people on the street. Well what do you expect, I'm 5'6" with dark blue eyes, dark brown hair and slightly tannish skin with no hints of having japanese in my physical appearance and is blaring music while walking. Average american teen, well I would be if I wasn't living in Japan.

I walked into the store and grabbed the food that I needed before going and grabbing a 33 pound bag of dog food and walked to the counter.

"Umm do you need help with carrying that bag?" the skitted cashier ask while I grabbed the bag of dog food and food bags.

"Nope, but thanks for the offer." I said and left the store and walked home. I was halfway through the busy crowd of people when I felt something rushed past me, making me stop and look. It was a small but very fast brunette male running for what looked like his life. I just had a feeling that Hiruma found his running back.

I walked down the street when I saw a white blob getting closer to me. I smirked and got down to the ground and put the things in my hand next to me and put out my arms and grabbed the strong dog, Sasha was licking my face and barking and jumping up and down.

"Here to help me?" I asked her while she barked and wagged her tail. I handed her a bag with food in it and grabbed the other things and we walked home.

"Dad I'm home!" I shouted when I came through the door with Sasha. I walked over to the kitchen counter and and started to upload the food from the bags. I felt some pressure on my right hip which caused me to look down, Sasha still had a bag in her mouth and was putting it on the counter.

"Good girl, Sasha." I said while petting her head, she had her paws on the countertop and was leaning into my touch. I heard the song 1 2 Step by Ciara come on and started to sing along with it and dancing while putting the milk and meat away.

***Woof *Woof*Woof*Woof!*** Sasha's barking caused me to look over my shoulder to see what was setting her off. I didn't see anything, so it made me curious as to what she was barking at.

Sasha started to go off again and I saw a flash of brown make a mad dash from under the table into the living room.

"What in the hell!" I exclaimed while running into the living room to see what had run in there.

I ran into the living room music blaring around my neck and Sasha trailing behind me. I saw the flash a brown again only this time there was someone standing right in front of the brown mass which I finally saw was a dog… a very familiar dog and a very familiar person standing in my living room.

"I do not want to know how you got in my house and you.." I pointed at Cerberus "Quit eating the dog food." I stated and walked back into the kitchen when the song I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes came on and I went back to singing and dancing while putting the food away, not really caring that Hiruma might try to use this a blackmail.

"Che, what wrong damn trickster? Cerberus outsmart you? Kekekekeke!" he said while I spun around and went to where the dog food was stored and grabbed the empty bag and rolled up the bag to throw it away.

"You know I wouldn't have been outsmarted if you and Cerberus hadn't been snooping around the cabinets for some blackmail when we first moved here." I stated and pushed the bag in Hiruma's chest.

"And another thing if I find him here again and the food bag is empty again, you can buy Sasha's food for the next few months, lord knows you have the money." I said while grabbing the brand new bag and putting it in the cabinet.

I pulled the headphones off my neck and put it on the counter. I put my hands behind my back and pushed lightly and heard the popping noise, letting out a sigh of relief and helping myself on the countertop. Sasha stood on her hind legs and rested her front paws and head on my legs, I petted her head and she sighed leaning into my touch.

"So I'm gonna assume that you saw that runner today in the crowed, right?" I asked Hiruma while scratching Sasha behind her ears.

"You bet I did! YA-HA!" he said

I shook my head and pulled my backpack over to me and grabbed the lock.

"Sasha move please." I asked her and hopped down on the floor and going to the hall closet.

"Now where did he put that tool box?" I said out loud while moving things around "AH HA there it is!"

I pulled out the tool box and took it outside with me and took the old lock off and started to place the new one on.

"Can you tell me why you don't want me to work at the cafe, now I'm glad that I don't have to work there but I want to know why?" I asked Hiruma when I felt his presence behind me, not once taking my eyes off my project.

"Agon knew where you were working at."

My body stiffened at his words, I couldn't believe what I was hearing but at the same time I could. Now I really don't have much fear for things, but Agon is another story. I really fear him because of what he nearly did to me in middle school.

"Yoichi" I said while my voice trembled with fear. I don't usually use Hiruma first name because well one he asked me to call him by his last name and two I only ever use it when I become fearful and scared of something.

"I will not let him anywhere near you because you're mine, got it damn trickster?" Hiruma said while stared at me. I nodded to him and finish putting the lock on and tested it, I grabbed the tool box and walked into the house.

"Okay, now Sasha, please don't break this lock." I said to the white pitbull who was wagging her tail.

"Hey Hiruma?" I called out to him, which caused him to look at me while he popped him gum.

"Thank you, for everything that you have done." I said while walking him and Cerberus towards the door while Sasha stood next to me in a protective manner. I watched him leave in one direction while Cerberus went in another.

"I will never understand them." I sighed and walked back into the house and put the tool box back and grabbed Sasha's brush.

"Come here Sasha." I called out to her, she came and sat right in front of me and I started to brush her out.

I finish brushing her out and then laid out on the couch while patting it for Sasha to come up. I just petted her head while she let out a sigh of happiness.

Now I'm not sure how long I was out but it was long enough that my dad came home and was shaking me awake.

"Hey kiddo sleeping on the couch is gonna hurt your neck." my dad, Jordan Tyler, said.

I yawned and had my jaw pop again and looked at him. I still can't get over the fact that it has been six months since the accident and he still refuses to be told he can't walk. Just think about the accident makes me rub my left shoulder and collarbone subconsciously, catching the eyes of my dad in the progress.

"Hey did the doctor say anything new?" I asked

"Same old thing every time, "It's a 50/50 chance for you to walk again". But as I said before I don't care as long as I continue to do things involving my legs then I'll at least be able to walk on my own a little." he said while petting Sasha.

I looked at my dad's eyes, they are the same shade blue as mine and his hair is the exact same as well. I am basically an identical copy of my dad but is a girl and not a boy.

"I see. Well what you like for dinner?" I asked him

"I was thinking we would go out and eat. I know I sent you out to pick up some food but that is for late. Well what do you say?" he asked me

"I'll go get Sasha's harness." I said while walking to the hall closet with Sasha barking and running were she knows the harness and leash is at.

I pulled on Sasha's harness after she stopped jumping up and down. I barely attached the leash to her harness when she lunged forward towards the door.

"Easy there girl." I said while going to the door where my dad was waiting for us.

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Eyeshield 21**

"Angel? Are you okay?" my dad's voice startled me out of my thoughts

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." I told him

"You touched your shoulder again. Angel, I worry about you." he told me firmly while we were seated outside on the restaurant patio seats while Sasha was sleeping soundly by my feet.

"Sorry." I said

"Its okay, it's just I need to know if you still have any pain. I do think you should at least have the doctor just look to see if there is anything else wrong with it, just to be safe." he told me

"I know, but you know why I don't go. Besides I haven't had any pain in a while." I said while avoiding his gaze.

"Angel Ryder Tyler don't you dare lie to me." he firmly stated to me

'Crap! I hate when he uses my full name.' I thought

"Sorry dad. Look the only time I had pain recently was when I picked up the dog food to day." I told him while we got up to leave.

I pushed my dad's wheelchair down the street and had a tight hold on Sasha's leash, while walking home.

Suddenly Sasha started to bark, it wasn't a playful bark, no it was a serious and warning bark. My dad and I looked in the direction she was barking and I felt my spin go stiff in fear.

It was Agon walking down the street across from us. I tightened my grip on Sasha's leash and my dad's chair and walked quickly so that we could get home without him seeing us.

I could feel a dark aurora come from my dad, my dad believe it or not can be twice as scary as Hiruma. No joke when it come to something important to him, like me for instance, he will go into soldier mode and protect me from everyone that would try to hurt me.

My dad was a Marine and will always be a Marine to everyone that he knows. He was reaching for the pocket on the right side of his wheelchair, which meant he was going to grab his gun that he always keeps in there. I grabbed the top of his right shoulder with my hand to stop him.

-Next Day with Hiruma and Kurita-

"Hey you two wait up!" I called out to the two football players

"Angel! I got some great news!" Kurita said while I ran in between the two

"And what is your great news?" I asked

"We got a new recruit yesterday!" he exclaimed

"Really?! Wow! What about you Hiruma?" I asked him

"I found one too. This guy will be our golden legged running back! He's so full of energy I had to make sure he joined." he said

"I can't wait to meet him, Hiruma!" Kurita said

"Follow me! I've arrangement a meeting." Hiruma said

I gave Kurita a confused look as he had one of his own as we walked into the clubhouse. I blinked in surprise, now I knew Hiruma was gonna find a way to get the small brunette to join but this is a little extreme. The poor boy was tied up and gagged and he was wailing his legs around trying to get out.

"SENA!" Kurita shouted.

"Let me get this straight you both got the same recruit? What am I gonna do with you two?" I asked while walking towards pole that Sena is tied to.

"Okay, I'm gonna untie you will you please not yell?" I asked him, he shook his head frantically. After untying the poor boy from the pole Hiruma then proceeded to throw a football uniform at him along with a helmet with an eyeshield on it.

"Looks good nice job Hiruma." I said while moving papers on the table from the chair.

"How did this place get so messy?" I asked the blonde standing next to me as I pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Your new name will be Eyeshield 21!" Hiruma said to Sena completely ignoring my question.

"But I just want to be the team manager!" Sena shouted

"You can be both." Hiruma answered him

I shook my head at him and walked over to Sena while picking up a few other uniforms that were on the floor.

"Let's start over, hi my name is Tyler Angel but please just call me Angel. And your name is?" I asked him while I was putting the uniforms away.

"Kobayakawa Sena!" he squeaked out. I turned around and gave him a gentle smile, not knowing I had someone watching me.

-With Sena and Mamori-

"The American Football Club!?" Mamori exclaimed

"Yeah well Kurita is a really nice person! But Hiruma is the worst person and Angel is one odd but nice kind of a girl." Sena said

"Angel? As in Tyler Angel?!" Mamori asked him

"Yeah, you know her Mamori?" Sena asked

"Well yeah everyone in the second year knows her. She's an American transfer student." she said then continued "Why are you here so early is morning?"

"Because we have a team meeting." Sena said with confidence.

**please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Eyeshield 21 just Angel, her father and Sasha**

-Angel-

I woke up to something licking my face and something tickle my neck and top of my shoulders.

I opened my eyes and saw Sasha was looking up at me expectantly I turned to see what was tickling my neck and saw that my fan was left on. I sat up stiffly from my desk.

'Damn it I fell asleep again at my desk.' I thought while trying to pop my joints.

"Okay that feels much better!" I said out loud, I looked at Sasha who was wagging her tail, like she knew what I was going to ask her.

"Would you like to go to football practice?" I asked her.

She let out several loud barks and jumped up on me and ran around only to end up hitting the door with her head.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sasha you goof why did you do that!?" I asked her through a fit of laughter

-Time Skip to Football field-

I was walking to the clubhouse when I felt something amiss, I step to the side with Sasha, I had attached to my hip, literally, her leash was attached to my belt loop on my black jeans.

"Three...Two...One…" I counted down while looking at the clubhouse.

I only got the words morning practice and quit it from where I was standing. I looked down at Sasha while she wagged her tail while we made our way down to where Kurita was getting yelled at by Hiruma for breaking a piece of equipment.

"Many you two know how to make a day good." I chuckled out while scratching Sasha's floppy ears.

"Angel you made it! AH! Sasha came too!" Kurita shouted while Sasha barked and lunged taking me with her.

"Easy there girl." I said while kneeling down to unleash her and watched as she jumped at Kurita and Sena. She seemed to scare the poor boy because he went very pale when she started to jump at him.

"Sasha down." I commanded her, she sat down and had her tongue hanging out while looking at everyone.

"Sena, its okay if she starts to jump at you again just tell her to sit." I said while pulling out a notebook with the words "Deimon Football Stats" on it.

"Umm thank you Angel." Sena said to me

"I think I'll be done after I do the forty yard dash." I heard Kurita say while popping his neck

"Come to think of it, its been a little while since you guys did that." I said while scratching Sasha's side. I grabbed my pen and notebook and stood next to Sena to look at the stop watch, Sasha was sitting next to Kurita ready for some fun.

"Ready..set…...Go!" Hiruma shouted while shooting off his bazooka. I watched as Sasha ran next to Kurita. I looked over Sena's should to see the time.

'Ouch time.' I thought while sweat dropping at the 6.5 seconds, I wrote it down in my notebook under Kurita's name.

"Fat ass that slower than last time!" Hiruma yelled out while trampling Kurita to the ground

"Okay then." I said while waiting for Hiruma. I heard Sena squeak in surprise when he saw Hiruma at the start line.

"Ready..set..GO!" I hollered at him while keeping a close eye on Sasha since she liked to play tricks on Hiruma when he works out.

Looking over Sena's shoulder again I saw the time, I was impressed.

'5.1 nice.'I thought while writing it down along with Sena's name in my notebook.

"Lastly….." Hiruma trailed off while looking at the jumpy Sena

"I bet it will be five seconds with those legs." Hiruma commented

"Five seconds? Isn't that a little much?" I asked him while Sasha was brushing against my right leg.

"Maybe you're right, well we'll find out soon." he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ready...set..GO!" Off went Hiruma's bazooka again and Sena took off. Looking under Kurita arm I saw the time

'Wow! five seconds even!' I thought in surprise while looking at Hiruma 'He's doomed, I know that look.'

I quickly latched the leash on Sasha's harness, she looked at me with her head tilted to the side.

"Three...Two...One…" I counted off with my fingers as well

"CERBERUS!" Hiruma shouted

I watched in amusement and shock as Sena ran away from Cerberus with a treat in his jersey.

"Was that really needed?" I asked him while writing both time down and add a note on the second one.

"So when does the tournament start?" Kurita asked

I smack my head with my hand while giving Sasha a treat from the bag Hiruma brought.

'He didn't tell him! Okay note to self make sure Kurita stays in the loop about that stuff.' I thought while following the blonde quarterback.

"Tomorrow." he simply stated to them

"Hiruma, we need eight more players. How do you plan getting them to join besides you're little black book?" I asked while he chain down Cerberus and gave him a bowl of food.

"The same way we did it last time." he said while we entered the club house. I unhooked Sasha from the leash and let her explore before turning to him.

"The last time we got so many players was because I only wore a skirt! I told you wasn't going to do that again!" I snapped at him while crossing my arms over my chest and glared at him while I lend on the wall away from the door.

"We need eight more people before tomorrow's game! So we're gonna split up and get them! Three people each by the end of today!" he shouted while putting up a poster with three names on it.

'I wonder what I'll be doing.' I thought while looking at them

"Why isn't Angel's name on it?" Kurita asked

"She has something else to do." was all Hiruma said.

'This is going to be a long day.' I thought while running my hand down my face.

I had been told by Hiruma that he wanted me to follow the other two around and see which clubs that they have gone to. Seems easy enough right, well that would be if I didn't have to wait for him outside of said club rooms.

I watched as both Sena and Kurita came up empty with the basketball club.

I had my notebook and pen in hand and was leaning on the wall just drawing random things when Hiruma finally showed up.

"How come you give me crap about being late but I can't give you crap about it?" I asked him

"Because I can, you know that damn trickster." he said while motioning for me to follow him.

-Few hours later-

"Angel, wake up." came Kurita voice. My eyes fluttered open and I saw both Kurita and Sena were looking at the poster. Hiruma had the most I looked over and saw Sena had one person.

I laid my head back down on the table when the door opened violently and Hiruma started to rant about how the flies won't eat sweet gum. I pulled my backpack over to me and grab Sasha's leash and jingled it which caused her to come over to her, while Hiruma was yelling at the other two.

I watched as both Sena and Kurita left. I cracked my back after attached Sasha's leash to her harness.

"I'm leaving Hiruma, see ya tomorrow." I said while attempting to grab Sasha's leash when I felt a pair of hands around my waist and pulled down into a lap. I looked up at Hiruma in confusion until his thumbs pushed on my shoulders, making me arch my back trying to get away from him but that didn't work. I just let him rub my shoulders until he started to talk.

"What the hell did you do to your shoulder?" he asked while still rubbing my left shoulder.

"I just carried the dog food on my shoulder, that's about it." I said in a tired tone leaning on his shoulder.

"Hiruma I really need to get home. I need to make sure my dad is in bed." I said while getting up and grabbing Sasha's leash.

The walk home was kind of boring, I had forgotten my ipod today so it was very quiet. But on the plus side Sasha got her long walk in today. Sasha started to whine, I looked down at my heterochromatic friend. She was whining at a cat that was in someones window.

"Come on Sasha, we have a long day tomorrow." I said while lightly tugging on her harness.

We got home just fine but I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched by someone. I quickly changed from my school uniform to my sleep wear and crashed on my bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling really tired and sore especially in my left shoulder.

'Damn you Hiruma.' I thought while stretching my shoulder. I got out of my bed and dressed in a pair of blue jeans, white tennis shoes, a black cut out shoulder bell sleeve boho blouse top, my earrings and necklace. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and was pulling on my favorite hoodie when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone without looking at it

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" came Hiruma's voice, I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"I'm at my house right at the moment. I would be there earlier if you hadn't rub my left shoulder so much. Look I'll be there very soon." I said while grabbing Sasha and my backpack and walking out the door.

"Ten minutes, damn trickster." he said then hung up the phone

"I will never understand him." I said to Sasha while we walked to the train station. When we got there I heard one of the "players" ask when the cheerleaders were coming. I pinched the bridge of my nose in an annoyed manner, before walking behind Hiruma.

"Do I even want to know the penalty that Kurita has?" I asked him when I didn't see my other friend around.

'Glad it's not crowded.' I thought while leaning into Kurita's side using him as a pillow while Sasha used me as a pillow, no scratch that, a bed. She ended up scaring half the team with her loud barking and jumping on them. I heard Sena get the roster down, I moved when Sasha got the hit to move so neither of us got sat on.

I suddenly smelt something burning, I look over and Sena is freaking out because Hiruma set the roster on fire except one piece which Hiruma looked over at me with that all knowing smirk on his face.

"Don't even think about it Hiruma." I growled out while pointing at him.

** please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything related to Eyeshield 21 just my characters. All rights go to the respected owners. **

Once we got to the field, the Koigahama Cupids were already there with their girlfriends. I shook my head then Hiruma brought back their spirits with that crap of information.

"This sucks. I'm the only girl here and Hiruma promised these goons cheerleaders. Can you believe that Sasha?" I asked my furry companion before looking up and noticing that the captain of the team coming over with his girlfriend.

"Don't tell me Deimon is an all boys school?!" the captain said shocked

"Do I look like a guy to you!" I snapped making the others jump and making the other two go visible pale when Sasha let out a small growl.

"Um Angel, I have a question for you." Sena said while we walked over to the bench

"Okay what is it?" I asked him

"Um why did you um tell…." he stuttered

"Why I told Hiruma to not mention it?" I asked him, he shook his head

"The Koigahama Cupids are one of my least favorite teams because what they do to distract the other team, that and I have had too many of them flirting with me, in front of their girlfriends." I said.

I started to laugh when I saw Hiruma give many of the girls a picture of a supermodel that all girls drool over except for me. The girls wearing Deimon cheerleading outfits looked really dumb but if the guys like it, that fine by me, just don't expect me to wear one.

Sasha and I walk over to the bench and sat down. I pulled out my small digital camera recorder while Sasha used my lap as pillow. I was watching the game when I noticed two figures hiding under a tree.

'I recognize both of them, Shin and what is his name…..Sakuraba I think, blah who care right now.' I thought going back to the game.

Sasha had long since moved to the ground and my camera was running out of batteries at half time. I was looking through my backpack when I felt someone grab a hold of my hoodie and yank me from the bench.

I landed straight on my ass when I was finally dropped from Hiruma's grip in front of Kurita while Hiruma sat on his shoulders.

"A warning would have been nice." I hissed at him, he then turned my head in the direction I was looking in earlier.

"So it's Shin, I saw him earlier." I said while getting his hand off my head.

'20 seconds left.' I thought

"Come on Diemon." I whispered while petting Sasha's head.

What happen next was a shocker, the fastest track runner looked like he twisted his ankle and the other team scored.

"What the hell happened!" I asked Hiruma

"The damn scout gave the runner the wrong pair of shoes. So he's getting the death penalty" he said I smack my hand to my head and sat back down on the bench.

I actually had to hold my hoodie from blowing away when Sena came around back to the team. I smiled and walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, which caused him to jump a bit.

"Hey it's just me. Just keep focused on what you're doing." I then brought my hand up to the spot where his ear is and whispered "You might want to change your voice a bit if you do talk." I said and walked off.

I watched and laughed my ass off when Hiruma sent the cheerleaders after Sakuraba. Although my laughter was cut short when I spotted a familiar red head.

'Damn it, Sena probably told her about today.' I thought. Now don't get me, Mamori is a nice girl but she can be overbearing most of the time.

"Wrong way you moron!" I growled when I saw Sena run in the opposite direction. At least he turned around before he got too far but he slipped.

"Geez!" I mumbled while holding the recorder and getting up when I saw a flash of 21 run right back. I watched in surprise and shock.

"Damn he's fast! Come on Eyeshield 21!" I shouted

I looked over and saw Mamori come over after the touchdown.

"Hiruma!" I shouted pointing over my shoulder. He quickly sent Sena running for his life to change before he got discovered. I just listened to Mamori call out Sena's name who knows how many time before she shut up.

"Three...Two...One.." I counted down until I heard

"HIRUMA!" came from an angry Mamori

I put all my things in my backpack and whistled for Sasha. She had made a friend with the injured tacker runner and was keeping him company. I watched as Mamori literally drag Sena out of there by the hand.

I stood next to Kurita and watched as Sena pulled his hand out of his old friends hand.

'He is actually getting the guts to do something himself, nice.' I thought while looking around. I noticed that a lot of the guys were staring at me. I walked over to Hiruma and the stares stopped.

"Are you actually going to do this? Allow her to be the manager, you know she'll try and stop everyone from hurting him and going places." I said while helping him put stuff away.

"I got you as our analyst didn't I. Plus its free labor" he said

"You only got me because you happen to be walking by when my dad and I were watching his old high school games and I made a comment on everything." I said while pulling my head phones out and putting them around my neck and flipping through the play list.

'Why not.' I thought while playing Bad Boy by Cascada and singing along with it.

When I got up the next day and went to the clubhouse, I noticed it was really clean.

'Oh boy!' I thought while looking around to see Mamori cleaning.

"How long have you been here?" I asked her, she jumped out of her skin and spun around and tried to use the mop in her hands as a weapon.

"WOAH! It's just me!" I shouted at her while blocking her mop. Sasha barked a couple times and sat right in front of me and Mamori.

"Ahh! Sorry Angel, you startled me!" she said while sighing.

"It's fine, just didn't think you would use a mop as a weapon." I said while walking around Sasha and going to the table and sitting down.

I crack an eye open when I heard Kurita come in the clubhouse and fell out of my seat nearly landing on Sasha after seeing how many bags he brought with him.

I still sat on the floor when Hiruma came through the door and sent all the sweets flying and flipped the table top over. And of course we can't forget Mamori and Hiruma fighting again.

I pulled myself onto a chair when Hiruma and Mamori started a advanced football question quiz. I got up and walked to the door when Hiruma followed me out.

"Hey, I'm going to work out." he said

"Hey hold on!" Mamori shouted at him

I was in a pair of male basketball short and a black muscle shirt, it was cool enough but it showed off my scar on my left shoulder and collarbone. I watched a Sena nearly got crushed by 20 kg. Mamori was able to lift 20 kg with little trouble.

"Hey Hiruma" I said while looking at him "Put 40 kg on." He just gave me a surprise look but did it anyways.

"NAH! Are you sure Angel?" Kurita asked me

"Yeah." I said and laid down on the bench.

**-Everyone 3rd pov-**

Both Sena and Mamori were watching wide eyed as Angel was about to lift the weights. Sena's eyes went to Angel's left collarbone where he saw a large scar.

'What caused such a large scar?' Sena thought

Mamori just stared at the Angel with a look of pity and sorrow

'She never lets anyone know what happened. I really want to be her friend but she shut a lot of people out.' Mamori thought

'I hope she's okay, it's been almost seven months since she last lifted anything heavy." Kurita thought

'If she hurts herself, I swear I will hurt her worst.' Hiruma thought while keeping a close eye on Angel.

** please review**

**Angel's scar goes from the tip of her left collarbone to the top of her shoulder, the middle of the scar is wide goes four inches each way from her collarbone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Eyeshield 21 just the Tyler household**

-Angel-

I lifted the bar up and got it into position and brought it down slowly.

'Not too bad.' I thought but after bringing it down the third time was when I started to have trouble.

'Come on!' I told myself while bringing it up and putting it on the stand again. I was breathing hard slightly when I got up from the bench and switched places with Hiruma. I stayed in the clubhouse after the others excluding Hiruma went home for the night. I traded my shorts for jeans and laid my head on the table, attempting to cradle my arm without being too suspicious.

But as my luck would have it, said demon came in and saw me. I was almost to the door to leave when I felt Hiruma's hands go around my waist and force me into a seat. I just blinked for a second when I felt pain shoot threw my arm, I quickly shut my eyes in pain.

"Hiruma that hurts." I whispered

He let up some of the pressure so that is wasn't hurting as much. He was moving his thumbs all over my shoulder blades. I lended into his touch and let out a loud sigh.

"You pushed yourself too much." he said

I just sat there just relaxing while he worked out the tight muscles. I lend my head back on his wrist and looked at him. He stared down at me.

"Thank you." I said to him while getting up from the chair and popping my back. I grabbed everything that I needed and being very lazy I looped Sasha leash around my jeans belt loops or at least attempted to. I stumbled and swayed a bit.

"Geez! You are completely messed up." Hiruma said while walking towards me. Hiruma then did something that I didn't think he would do willingly, he put his hand around my waist and grabbed Sasha's leash and walked us home.

-Jordan Tyler-

I was still up waiting for my daughter to come. Normal I wouldn't be up and worry about her, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself but ever since we moved here, that damn Agon has changed her.

Angel use to be very happy to live in new places, we would always have to move around because of my job. But when we moved to Japan she became quiet but also very outgoing.

I was about to call her phone when I saw a shadow outside of the door. I quickly wheeled myself over to the door mostly because I don't feel like replacing another door. I opened the door and was met with a surprising sight.

Hiruma had Angel in his arms and was holding Sasha's leash. Now that shouldn't surprise me since they have been doing that ever since they met, but it still surprises me all the time. Maybe because everyone see him as a devil but this household.

"She over did it again." Hiruma said while walking inside and up to her room.

'Why am I not surprised.' I thought while closing the door and wheeling myself into the kitchen. I looked at the picture on the wall. It was a picture of myself holding a baby Angel, that picture was taken after I got back from being overseas. I remember that day, it was the day my daughter was born and the day I lost my wife.

I heard Hiruma's footsteps coming down the stairs and the jingling of Sasha's tags.

"Hiruma" I called out, he turned around slightly to look at me "Thank you for bringing her home. I was a little worried for her." I said while watching his expression change.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously

"She didn't tell you? Well we nearly had a run in with Agon." I said and watched his face turn to an angry expression.

"He will not fucking have her!" he growled out

'Well at least I know he will do anything to keep her from him. Glad I said yes to Hiruma.' I thought knowing my little girl will be safe, even if he is a devil who likes an angel.

-Angel-

The day of the Deimon vs The White Knights, I dressed in what I wore to the first game but my shirt was light blue. I was pulling my backpack on my back and went to grab Sasha's leash when I heard my dad call my name.

"You want to see me dad?" I asked coming into his room, seeing he was dressed in blue jeans and a grey shirt.

"Yeah, could you do your old man a favor?" he said while giving me a cheeky smile

"You're not that old! But I will still do your favor." I said smiling at him

"Oh, you're too kind. I was wondering if you would take me to your game today." he said

"I think I can do that. I think it would be a nice surprise for Hiruma and Kurita." I said pushing his wheelchair out the door and grabbing Sasha and off we went to the game.

We just got to the field then I saw Cerberus dragging Sena or Eyeshield 21 towards Hiruma who had a shock expression on his face.

"Sasha go get Hiruma." I whispered in her ear, she wagged her tail and bolted, jumping up at Hiruma.

"DAMN TRICKSTER!" I heard while pushing my dad along

"What?" I asked innocently looking at him

"AH! Jordan Tyler! What are you doing here?" Kurita asked while I got my dad situated by the bench and sat down next to him and pulled out a notebook.

"Well I wanted to see a high school football game again. That and I wanted to see how your team is." dad said to him

I was yanked from my seat next to my dad by my hoodie.

"Was the really necessary?" I asked Hiruma

"You sicked your dog on me and your late! Now to figure out your penalty game." he said with a smirk

"CRAP!" I growled out at him "Well you might want to tell me later the games about to start" I said and walked away from him.

-3rd pov-

Agon was sitting on the top of the bleachers and looking at Mamori when a flash of white caught his attention. Turning his head to the left and saw a familiar dark hair girl.

'Damn she still irresistible. Wide hips, small waist and double D's.' Agon thought while looking at Angel pet her dog, who was sitting in front of her. Agon then cringed back when he saw a large hand come down and pet the white dog, making Angel smile. Agon wanted to know who was with her, so he looked over.

'Damn it! He's here!' he thought when he saw Jordan Tyler sitting next to her.

-Angel-

"Nice, keep it up!" I shouted while watching the game. I looked over at my father and saw that he was making mental notes. I pulled out a pen and handed him my notebook and pen. I smiled when he immediately started to write down what was in his head.

"WOAH!" I said while getting pulled down slightly under the bench. I looked down and saw Sasha was trying to go over to Cerberus. I unattached her from my wrist and allowed her to go over to him. I felt sweat fall down my neck then Hiruma kicked the ball and hit someone.

'Hiruma don't deny it, we really need a kicker.' I thought while rubbing my neck and left collarbone

I had to cover my ears when the teams switched all because of Sakuraba's fans were happy that he was going in.

"Seems like nothing changed" my dad said while having that knowing smirk on his face.

"Dad! I'm not even going to say anything on that. You had every girl in your school and every other school in the districts, drooling at your feet." I said while watching the team

"Remind me to throw a large playbook at them." I said to my dad when I saw a lot of the noobies asking Mamori simple stuff.

**please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Eyeshield 21 just my characters**

"Hiruma." I said pointing to the camera crew running towards Kurita. Now I would stop the camera first but when you have hold of a wheelchair and hyperactive dog in hand, it can be pretty hard to do things.

"I still can't believe that Hiruma almost went home." my dad said

"Yeah I can't believe it either." I said

I got home with dad and Sasha when my phone went off. I checked the number and saw Hiruma's number was flashing on the screen.

"Hiruma, what can I help you with?" I asked him while going upstairs to my room and sitting on my bed.

"We still haven't discussed your penalty game." he said from the other end of the phone

"Damn I thought you would forget." I said while taking off my jacket and laying down on the bed. My free hand was gently touching the necklace around my neck while listening to Hiruma talk.

"Now why would I forget. You underestimate me damn trickster." I heard Hiruma cackle on the phone.

"Grr! What is my punishment?" I asked. I heard knocking on my window which caused me to jump from my bed and rush to the window and open it allowing Hiruma inside.

"Now your punishment." he said while leaning into my personal bubble.

I gulped and walked back from him but I hit the edge of my bed and fell down on the mattress. I just laid on my bed while Hiruma sat down on it, I believe still trying to think of a way to punish me. He must of thought of something because he had a smirk on his face unfortunately Sasha happen to come running in here and jump on the bed and push Hiruma forward.

Somehow Hiruma and I ended up locking lips as he had lurched forward. I was blushing like crazy but to shock to move away from him and most likely vise versa. After finally finding my working brain after a few seconds, I pulled away and pushed Hiruma off of me.

"Ummmm…." I couldn't think of anything to say to him

"Your dog is dead!" Hiruma shouted while chasing after Sasha around the house.

I got to school the next day feeling like a fool as so many thoughts ran through my head.

'Why didn't I move when Hiruma was on me? Why didn't he move then our lips met? And why did Sasha do that? Agh! I swear I won't be able to look at him the same anymore.' I thought while pushing those thoughts into the farthest black hole in my head.

I walked around the school to the clubhouse when I saw construction workers working on it.

"What did you do?" I asked out loud while walking to see what they were doing.

"Damn trickster get over here!" I heard Hiruma shout at me.

I walked over to him, wondering why he wanted me and thinking of a quick apology to say to him.

"Yes?" I asked Hiruma

"What do you think of this?" he asked while throwing a blueprint in my face. I looked it over gave Hiruma a confused look then looked over at my other friend.

"Your will to make this for us, Musashi?" I asked him while giving both males a side of the blueprint.

"Uh… Hiruma sorry about last night, I don't know why Sasha did that." I said to him while looking at the blueprint.

-Time Skip-

School was very boring today, I had nothing to do because all my homework is done, Hiruma doesn't have anything for me to do until after school. So all class period I was drawing in my little book that I had gotten as a get well from Kurita. I was drawing a picture of Cerberus and Sahasa when I heard the lunch bell go off but didn't attempt to get my food out.

'I feel sick to my stomach.' I thought while rubbing my left shoulder.

-Time Skip-

I was walking down the hall when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me and saw Hiruma with a box while Kurita following him.

"Where were you?" Hiruma asked when I stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"I fell asleep on my desk." I said while yawning

"Come on, we have to see if the midget is done with organizing the pictures." Hiruma said while walking off towards the classroom that we were all in last year.

I watched as Hiruma was plugging in the T.V. I looked out the window and saw it was raining outside.

"Did I really sleep that long?" I asked Kurita

"Yeah, you slept for a while after the lunch bell went off." he said as he munched on some treats

I watched the rain fall until I saw Sena using the ladder, running in the rain. I grabbed my little book and drew a quick sketch of him.

'Maybe I should draw a picture of the others as well.' I thought while finishing the sketch of Sena. I got to work with Kurita which didn't take very long.

-Next day-

I got up the next day and had Sasha follow me. When we got to the clubhouse, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"What the hell!" I shouted when I opened the door "This is more like a casino!" I said opening the door and putting Sasha inside.

"Be good and don't destroy anything." I told her and closed the door.

"Impressive Hiruma now what?" I asked him. He threw a few posters at me and the others.

"I don't give a rat's ass where they go just hang them up." Hiruma said when Sena asked if we need permission.

-Time Skip-

"This is why you added a casino? So that we could get free club funds?" I asked Hiruma while I was petting Sasha's head.

"Me, Hiruma, Angel, Sena and Anezaki. If Musashi were here that would make six people." I heard Kurita say.

-Time Skip-

"What the hell are you staring at get back to work." Hiruma said while shooting at Sena which Mamori blocked for him.

"And you" he said to me "What the hell have you been doing this whole time?"

I pushed my notebook to him to show that I was working on a possible website design, which he seemed to like. I looked at the clock to see what time it is when Kurita said the rerun of the game was about to start.

"I can not believe that you did that." I said to Hiruma after we had watched the footage. I was getting ready to go home when Hiruma told me to stay after.

"Got to be intimidating or it just useless." he said

"I see. What did you need me for anyways?" I asked him.

"You failed to tell me that you nearly had a run in with Agon." he stated, I noticed his expression was an angry one.

"How did you know that?" I asked while running into the door with my back trying to get away from him.

"Your old man told me. So why didn't you tell me?" he asked while using his gun to keep me from looking down and used his other hand to look him in the eyes.

"I...I was scared, I didn't think you would want to know when you were busy with football. Sorry." I said to him

"Well for that you get the penalty game." he said while letting go of me and packed his stuff up.

"Damn, this sucks. What is my penalty?" I asked

"Your is that you're staying later with me and doing what I say." he said while grabbing his things and threw Sasha's leash at me. I caught it and went looking for her, I found her outside curled up near Cerberus.

"Sasha come on." I called out to her, she whined but got up and walked over towards me. I attached her leash to her harness and walked home with Hiruma.

** please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Eyeshield 21 just my characters**

The walk home was really quite, I checked my phone to see what the time was.

'Great' I thought when I realized how late is was. Knowing my dad will still be up waiting for me.

I blew a piece of hair out of face and reached for my keys that were dangling from Sasha's collar.

"See ya Hiruma." I said while closing the gate. I let out a loud yawn which caused my jaw to pop as well.

"Angel, up to bed don't go into the kitchen and put things down." dad said to me while taking my backpack and Sasha's leash. I walked up to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed without getting under the covers or changing clothes.

~Jordan~

I couldn't believe how tired she looked when I saw her come inside.

"Angel, up to bed don't go to the kitchen and put things down." I told her while grabbing her falling backpack and Sasha's leash. I waited until she was out of sight of the stairs to unhook Sasha and roll myself into the guest bedroom.

"Tired little thing isn't she?" came an older voice from the bed

"Of course she's tired, look who she's friends with." came a low but high pitched voice male voice

"Jack now don't make fun of her." the southern voice said again

"Sorry Levi but it's true." Jack's New Yorker accent seeped through while he was talking

"Boys." I commanded them while petting Sasha's head "If you keep this up, you are bound to wake her up and ruin the surprise."

"Well I'm gonna make sure that she's under the covers." Levi said while shaking his black buzzed cut head and smacking Jack's copper head.

~Levi~

I walked up the stairs of my uncle's house to see my sleeping cousin. When I got to her room I saw she was laying caddy corner on her bed. I shook my head and pulled off her shoes and pulled the covers down and tucked her in a little coon then went back down stairs.

"G'Night." I said while going to the couch and laying on it. Sasha came and looked up at me.

"Come here." I said patting the couch as a sign for her to come up.

"It has been a long time since you and her have done that." came Uncle Jordan's voice from the end of the couch.

"Been about three years. I still can't believe that she likes to cuddle with me after I had to leave her with you guys." I said while petting my dog.

"Do you plan to take her with you?" he asked

"I honestly don't know. I want to but I have a feeling that if I do, Angel will be heart broken as well as Sasha. I don't want to have Angel's heart broken again after last time." I said while closing my eyes remembering the phone call I got that day five years ago.

"Well we will cross that road when we come to it. Good Night Levi." Uncle said while wheeling himself into his room. I let out a sigh while petting Sasha's back.

'What am I going to do?' I thought while closing my eyes for the last time that night.

**review please**


End file.
